micronational_world_forumfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ionix Empire
The Ionix Empire is a spacial micronation located in the galaxy of Sederus, from the exterior north edge part until the oriental part of the Milky Way, includes mars and others planets close the planet Earth. Being one of the official agents of the Ionix Empire, I, Juan Manuel Lafaurie, will show the life of our Empire in our Planet Earth. I am here not because I want to create a new nation but because I think that we can have a united mankind under a new ideal, but for the moment, we are a micronation. You can explore our history as the "Ionix Empire Ancient Storyline" and DLOI novels which are located in our universe. The future will become a reality, this is the rise of the Ionix Empire. I'm just a simple human being, but everybody should have faith because with the guiding and lessons from our goddess Khanes, the wars on the planet will end and the world will be as one. Ancient History The history of Ionix Empire, is the most ancient to micronations, its begginings are so complicated to describe in the modern era, it's a Matriarch Nation but more dangerous than Tuargs or Chinese Matriarchs the some cities. Founded in Kargala, in the year 5 after the victory of Invasion to Planet named Kargala by the Alien Race know as Ionix or his scientific language "Lemus-Mec", with a consecuence the fall of Kargalian Empire in the galaxy and rise of new galactic power nation. During the Battle, the Kargalians need a victory in the war against Khanes and his followers, the majority of Ionix are females they used the Kargalian Corruption for unique form to take the victory... The Problem... That corruption not only worsened the situation, the corruption transform the Ionix in masters of Sexual Slavery and the Slave Trade in the galaxy. The Queen of the Kargala sentenced his people not only to the defeat, she and all womans of his planet with colonys became slaves in the hands of Ionix, it's bad?... well majority of Ionix are "females" and that females are lesbians, yes the Ionix Matriarchy is a paradise for lesbians. Modern Era and traveling to our universe as a Micronation The Ionix Empire, in the modern era in our universe, select some humans loyalist name "agents" or "Honor Loyal Citizen", in 2011 the empire must contact some young latin human who follow similar objetives in the planet earth, two imperial humans are selected for recruitment, one is the writter of DLOI Juan Manuel Lafaurie, who created the bridge of humans IRL and Imperials of Sedaurus. The diference of others Micronations, this is spacial nation who can make several interventions in base of humans representative forces and loyal agents, you can see this nations in comics, books, animated series or videogames, but they can shattered the fourth wall, but the loyalist not only serve for the Empire too serve humanity and his racing for the technology. Government and Matriarchy The Goovernment of Ionix Empire is a Matriarchal nation founden in the values of womans and his personal power for the protection, war an conquest. In first place of the jerarchy in the Empire, the Empress are the max rank leader and the definitive matriarch (the most powerfull woman on the Empire), she have absolute power but can share this power with the Congress, Supreme Court and the Consortium. In second place this have support of the Raitzinger (The princess of empire) in active order with the science, military and develop system. Area Claimed On July 3 of 2018, The Ionix Empire installed a Military Base in the Republic of Colombia, specifically in a private territory controlled by human family in the Caribbean region. This private area or autonomic area stay in north of this country in the agreement of defence of the Bavaria street in the first sector, the government of the macronation of the Republic of Colombia doesn't have problems with the imperials nor his agents and also don't represent any dangerous menace to the state and its government. The area has 150 km2 of territory which includes the civilian house and civilian technology with the protection of security systems now in service of the Imperial Security Forces. Territory controlled on The Planet Earth ZR-57 The planet Earth is a autonomous state controlled by Humans, Gems and Ionix and the same time is the focus of multiple conflicts and wars caused by humans or humans rebels fighting against the alien ocupupation of their ancients territories. Territory controlled on The Planet Earth Z-2 Foreign Relations The foreing policy and relations are several in war time against the enemy nations but with neutrals, vassals and allied nations teh Empire have good relations, normally the majority of time, the Ionix Empire are fighting against another spacial nations rarely can fight against humans nations or micronations, expample Japan of the Great War. Unilateral recognization Bilateral recognization Military Allies Diplomatic Tensions Military Activity and Wars Currently, the Ionix Empire has a real activity military in the literature, roleplay and real life, depend of sides of battle can be electronic or directly, the actual conflict named "The anti-terrorism war" OR "War on Terror" Shu'nix-Jessnant Conflict This image represents the Shu'nix-Jeesnant Conflict in a parody cartoon, as exapmple his mutual rivalry because same faction support the Ionix Empire, not only a normal support includes marriage and sexual activity. War on Terror Some Factions of this conflict * Islamic State (Our Universe) * Hadi Eil-Nusraein (ZR-57) * Arabic State of Iraq and Syria (ZR-57) * Social Justicie Warrior (ZR-57) * Feminist Guerrillas (ZR-57) * Sexaly Eil-Tyria (ZR-57) Culture The Imperial have a similar culture, formed by the Kargalians tribes in the pre-Ionix era, before the Ionix are mechanoids created for the war and military industries of Nectorians Alien, but Garicho the Creator Ionix "Lemus-Mec", send his creations to the conquest of Kargala, in the first days of victory and slavement of Kargalians people after the war, includes the expansive campaing in the galaxy (North west conquest sector). The Ionix culture have fused parts of Kargalians and Ionix tradiditions, in the matriarchy the leader of society is the most brutal and dangerous woman of a clan, all clans have his state and claims, males are separated to civilian servicie as worked and enginiers, in case of military service only are obligatory for the majority of population, in this case all womans are called to the military service and conquest planet, territory or slaves in enemy territory. In case of Ionix and anothers imperial species in the territory solve a problem, they can call a duel o war clan and the leader of two clan in war, join a death battle if one them is death, the defeated clan is anexed to the winner includes resources, money and slaves. In the Imperial System, Ionix wants the universal rights: free educations, free market, free health using the voluntary taxes for only for the protection all citizens in the Empire, the Ionix promote the autonomous schools and university for a perfect education equivalent a your IQ, in special for biological species students. The family similar as families of planet earth, the difference they are part a clan, example de Royal Family Erden-Tyrin is part of the Erden-Tyrin and that clan have many members in his state, five million members in the modern days (Includes Ionix and others species). All clan have rights, but the golden rule of a clan, all clans can make a state in the empire territory only need a leader (necesary a Matriarch). Matriarchy Culture and Lesbian Cultural Heritage On the Ionix Empire, we can share the experience of sense a Matriarchal culture mixed with the Lesbian language and other system full integration of other tribes ethnic, if the case to anex the lesbian humans to converts in a matriarchal people, she became very soon in a Imperial too following the steps to became that leader of a powerfull clan, the news imperials females can convert to other womans o lesbians on imperials and the result is the expand of empire,our mission is easy is the possibility to create a advanced society, the male human can join to the empire includes reals adventages against the femminism (or feminazi regime). The Imperials have real traditions his origins reminds of Imperial Lesbian Era, some examples are the personals slaves and the clans who have autonomic control of cities or states on the Empire, the Imperials follow the most powerfull woman in the empire as part of tradition the Matriarch Leader never can be defeated by other woman in a mortal combat. Because if she is defeated in that combat can make three endigns: She be killed, She make a simbol of dishonor in his chest or his last days as slave. Official Languages and co-official Languages The official Language of the Ionix Empire is Djon, a similar langua as Ukrainian in some sounds or the Latins words in ancient accent, but the Ionix Empire includes 4 Co-Official Languages who are the next: * Spanish (Co-Official) * English (Co-Official) * Djon (Official) * Ukrainian (Co-Official) * Genosian and Gems Languages (Co-Official) * Others Species In the Ionix Empire, we have alien species and humans worked in the same side of conflict, in almost cases of convivence in the territory our unity have a objetive is make jobs in markets places and the industrial zones (Civilian Areas) or join to the Imperial Army for the protection of our citizents in one objetive bringin the peace all territories who beinged conquered. * Ionix * Kargalian * Elf * Orc * Gems (Perlovians, Lekars, corundums, quartz, Homeworld Gems (Refugees), ect...) * Centaurs * Humans (Agents in Real Life and Humans of Planet Earth in the universe ZR-57) * Goblins * Lamias and Nagas (Mercenaries). Religion In the Empire atheism is the majority spectrum of religion in special for majority population and goverment are atheist, but the minority religius believers encounter the Ionix Empire a great place for peace and practicing the religion very long of the war, in the Ionix Empire. Atheism The atheism is the official religion of the Ionix Empire that includes the 80% of his population being Atheist. Nevertheless, exists variations of this faction, example: The Erden-Tyrin clan represent the Radical Atheism and Schwartz Clan represent the laicism and secular Atheism. Kargalians Goddess This is a minority Religion of the Empire, his believers follow the codice of Nor and the first clan of Kargala after defeat a "Daemond" of mother star in a epic war. Shunism Known in our universe as Muslim, some Ionix from the planet earth who born in middle east have possibility be a Shu'nix, the difference with counterpart in our world is the Shu'nix believe in allah and his three daughters, it's common the using clothes as niqab because womans in the Shu'nix religion are warriors and the niqab is for womans who called to the battle by the voice of Azreth (The goddess of War) In the Shu'nix Codices, the Ionix are called "Daemonds" or demons depend his translation of the book, because his inmortality and includes the wish the enter a new war against news enemies, but ironically some Ionix have this religion includes helping in his expansion during the ottoman empire in middle east and asia. In the state of Tyrin have a great and beatifull mosque close of royal palace, as minority religion the Shu'nix in the modern days are loyal to the empire, in case of being necesary all female shu'nix Ionix join a war with the Imperial Forces a conquest a world. Profile of the three Daughters of Allah Bahar is one of Three goddess of Shunism, she have the authorty for elect the new girl who conform the future government in a Shu'nix nations, too is the goddess encharged to select the news Imams and Caliph who take the control of believers in their guidance of correct sacred walk. Azreth is one of Three goddess of Shunism, she have select the future new girls who conform the future warriors of a Shu'nix nations to proetcting the Ummah and make jihad against the enemy, Azreth is the most powerfull Goddess and she is the creator of the jihad against destructive creatures who live in the universe (not necessary the creatures has be evil, only they are savages and they need controlled for the good of people). Jeesnanism Is a Religius faction of believe in Jeshua (Leader Rebel and "Last Messenger" of god) in the provincies of Israel and Lebanon in humans tribes, they are a second wave of refugees who traveled to the Empire and stay here with Shu'nix, a common clothes is the nun outfist (Use only as Medic) and have a rivalry with Shu'nix females who using the Niqab (Using for the Military Forces), but from hate to love there is only one step. The Jeesnant have a different opinion about the Sexual Activity made by Ionix Empire, ironically they say the reason the Shunism Religion have many members is the promise of 72 virgins (Sex Slaves) made to womans convert to shunism and fight in the Yihad in defence of Ummah. HGBA Community and Lesbian Rights The HGBA (Heterosexual, Gay, Bi and Asexual) Community formed in the Empire is a alternative version of LGBT community, and the activism in this micronation is very different when the majority population are lesbian and they controlled the Government, the media and the military. Some rights have been ban in history of Empire by problems caused from gays rebels or sexuals terrorist groups demanding his rights using the violence as "unique" method for can claims the "freedom" and "Prosperity", this not help when you live a Matriarchy and Matriarchs love the military conflict as excuse for giant taxes for war. under these circumstances not showed the posibility a peace talks or agreements all parts of conflict, in special when lesbian encounter centenaries excuses for territorial expansion and conquest some planets, in special in the war against terror, some politicians says in the Empire this problem can solve with talks with the insurgence... But it's not easy speak with a rebel group with terrorist attacks and hundred of war crimes in his historial, this one part of the problem, the other part this problem is the proxy war of Gay and Lesbian ongoing in the planet earth, yes as you can read, lesbians and gays have extensive war with millions of death, military raids and invasions in the seven continents. Not only that, this Empire support the Lesbian/Matriarchal governments only serving the interests of Ionix Empire, for example: Sell resources, can build military base, destroy femminism... Little demands of the government for support a state. Rights Category:Ionix Empire Category:Micronations